tu sonrisa
by MaRrU
Summary: Nessie de pequeña quiere saber que tanto la quiere Jake y el se lo canta...  Esta cute espero que les guste...


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes NO me pertenecen (qué más quisiera yo que uno o dos hombres de los que salen ahí pero no u.u) todo es obra y gracia de la súper Stephenie Meyer… pero la historia completamente MIA…

Estábamos recostados en el jardín de Esme viendo el cielo, cuando mi sol personal, mi día, mi noche, mi luna, mi corazón, mi vida, mi universo hablo...  
-Jake (se coloco encima de mi pecho)  
-Dime princesa (abrí los ojos ya que los tenia cerrados para disfrutar el raro día soleado con mi niña)  
-Tu me quieres? (dijo y porque me estaba tocando supe por su don que estaba nerviosa)  
-Claro que si (lo dije casi gritando y enderezándome casi por completo) porque lo dudas, acaso no soy muy convincente, no lo demuestro?  
-Claro que si Jake pero, prometes no abandonarme ni dejar que nada nos separe, por favor (dijo con sus ojitos llenos de lagrimas)  
-Claro que no yo estaré contigo siempre que tú quieras recuerda que soy lobo y durare muchísimos años para ti pero, a qué viene eso? (era raro digo ella es curiosa pero no dudaba de mi cariño)  
-Veras Tío Emm veía novelas el otro día y él lloraba porque la mujer lloraba todo porque ella no podía estar con su amor, no podían estar juntos porque hay veces que el destino, mira yo creo que ha de ser una mala persona porque tío Emm dijo que el a veces no los deja estar juntos y los separa y yo la verdad no quiero que eso pase porque me sentiría muy mal sin ti y si ese sr se quiere meter con nosotros le diré a los Vulturi que acaben con el por malo pero...

-jajaj no nena el destino no es una persona ni nada por el estilo, y no te preocupes lo que tu tío el oso ve son mentiras, bueno cierta parte es verdad pero no importa veras eso no aplica a nosotros así que no te asustes...

-Estás seguro lobito?

-Claro que si princesa nosotros no podríamos sobrevivir separaditos (y la abrace)

-Como sabes tanta lobito (subió sus ojitos para posarlos en los míos y no me quedo de otra más que hablar)

-mira yo escuche una canción que hizo que me acordara de ti...

-Ah sí? Que emoción! Y que dice esa canción lobito? Cántala, dime que dice por favor

-Bueno solo una partecita

_I'd wait on you forever and a day_

_Hand and foot_

_Your world is my world_

_Yeah_

_Ain't no way you're ever gon' get_

_Any less than you should_

_Cause baby_

_You smile I smile (oh)_

_Cause whenever_

_You smile I smile_

_Hey hey hey_

_If you need me_

_I'll come running_

_From a thousand miles away_

_When you smile I smile (oh whoa)_

_You smile I smile_

_Hey_

_Baby take my open heart and all it offers_

_Cause this is as unconditional as it'll ever get_

_You ain't seen nothing yet_

_I won't ever hesitate to give you more_

_Cause baby (hey)_

_You smile I smile (whoa)_

_You smile I smile_

_Hey hey hey_

_You smile I smile_

_I smile I smile I smile_

_You smile I smile_

_Make me smile baby_

-Aw lobito esta hermosa! Como se llama

-u smile

-Ah ya se! Le diré a tío Emm que me la ponga en mi ipod que me regalo el abuelo en navidad! Y la escuchare hasta aprendérmela (puso su mejor sonrisa esa que me llena el corazón y sus ojitos brillaron)

-Si hazlo pequeña...

Y salió disparada rumbo a la casa gritándole fuerte y claro a Emmett, pasando por un lado de la duende gritándole de mi linda canción, Jasper sonriendo como nunca por la alegría de mi Nessie, Bells feliz viendo bailotear a Nessie con la oxigenada y Edward sonriendo y dándome las gracias por hacerla feliz pero lo que él no sabía era que las gracias las daba yo a ellos por ese pequeño ser que llenaba mi vida, justificaba mi existencia y me hacia sonreír porque si ella sonreía yo también lo hacia...

_Baby take my open heart and all it offers_

_Cause this is as unconditional as it'll ever get_

_You ain't seen nothing yet_

_I won't ever hesitate to give you more_

_Cause baby (hey)_

_You smile I smile (whoa)_

_You smile I smile_

_Hey hey hey_

_You smile I smile_

_I smile I smile I smile_

_You smile I smile_

_Make me smile baby_

_You smile I smile (whoa)_

_You smile I smile_

_Hey hey hey_

_You smile I smile_

_I smile I smile I smile_

_You smile I smile_

_Oh_

**N/A: **Ok que tal quedo? Al principio pensé hacerlo acá romanticón pero después pues nada esto quedo como eso de la 1:30 me entro la inspiración de repente escuchando la canción y se me ocurrió que la canción es más bien tierna por eso puse una Nessie pequeña y con dudas…

Espero que les gustara y sino pues es ganancia que llegaran hasta aquí, espero un rw o sino Gracias por leerme, nos vemos en la prox besotes y abrazotes…


End file.
